Breathing is Easy
by augustdarkstar
Summary: Breathing is easy when you have someone to lean on. This is the story of Jake and Bella...set before Twilight AU. A story adopted from NikkiB1973.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathing is Easy **

A/N-Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter One-Funeral**

Bella sat next to her dad in the police cruiser; she was slumped down in her seat, eyes closed. As usual whenever she visited Forks it was drizzling with rain. She was now twelve years old, just on the cusp of her teenage years. Her mother, Renee, had walked out on her father Charlie when she was just a baby. They had moved to Phoenix, a dry dusty place, the total opposite to the place she was born. Twice a year since her parents had split up, Bella was put on a plane to Port Angeles and her father would pick her up for a two week stay. Every time she met up with the stoic, silent man she hardly knew, Bella felt saddened and frustrated. She looked very much like her father. She had inherited his brown eyes and hair. Her inability to mix well with others and her crippling shyness were also traits he possessed.

The only people that Bella had ever seen her father relax with were his best friends, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. They were part of the Quileute tribe and lived on a beautiful reservation called La Push. Charlie would often take Bella with him to visit his friends and their families during her stay. She liked the two men and their wives. The children tended to ignore her, apart from Billy's son Jacob and his friends. For some reason the young boy made it his mission to follow her around and include her in all his activities on her visits. She liked Jacob a lot, he may be two years younger, but he had such a sunny, open personality that she always felt at ease in his company.

Today however was a bad day. Jacob's mother had recently been killed in a car crash. The funeral had coincided with Bella's visit. Charlie had tried to rearrange the dates of her holiday, but Renee as always only thinking of herself, refused.

Charlie turned to his young daughter and sighed as he saw her sitting silently in her seat, eyes closed. He had been trying to think of something comforting to say, but as usual words failed him. Looking back out in front of him, his hands gripped the steering wheel of the cruiser. He needed to communicate with Bella, he cursed the fact that he always struggled in this way. She was his only child for god's sake. Damn Renee for taking her from him!

"Bells, I know this is the last place you want to be right now but...I need to be there. You understand, don't you?" he finally said.

Bella opened her eyes, the pain in her father's voice pierced her melancholy and she tentatively reached out her hand to touch his. "I will be fine Ch...Dad, honestly."

Charlie did not miss the slip of the tongue. She often called him Charlie as if he was a distant family friend, not her fucking father. He knew that was Renee's doing. He tried to get himself under control. Bella was showing some rare affection for him and he wanted to treasure it. Releasing one of his hands from the wheel, he patted hers and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

"That's okay. I will be fine at your house. Will you be gone most of the day?" Bella inquired.

Charlie frowned as he realized Bella was under a misapprehension. "Bells, you are coming to the funeral with me. Young Jake, especially, needs all the support he can get right now."

Bella's chocolate brown eyes widened in panic, "But what do I say to him? I mean he...I don't...I can't go."

A determined glint came into Charlie's eyes, so like her own. "Oh yes you will be going. I want no argument about that."

Bella shrank back in her seat at his harsh tone. She closed her eyes again and said no more on the rest of the journey to La Push.

* * *

Bella stood outside the door to Jacob's room; she hesitated, her hand held up ready to knock. Everyone was waiting on him to join them so that they could leave for the small, private ceremony. Billy Black seemed unable to function properly, Bella had been shocked at the change in the cheerful, laid back man she remembered from her previous visits. He was leaning heavily on a cane and he barely seemed to acknowledge anyone around him. Jacob's twin sisters were stuck to each other's sides, speaking quietly to each other. Charlie had gone straight to Billy and his other friend, Harry.

"Where's Jake?" Charlie had asked, looking around the room for Billy's youngest child.

Harry glanced at Billy then pulled Charlie to one side. "He is in his room, refuses to come out. We won't be able to wait much longer...the funeral starts soon."

Charlie had turned pleading eyes onto Bella and she cringed as she guessed what he wanted her to do. So here she was, standing outside Jacob's door, trying to build up the courage to knock. After breathing deeply for a few seconds she finally tapped on the door. No answer...

"Jacob...its Bella...err...can I come..." The door was opened before she had finished speaking.

A warm hand shot out and enclosed hers tightly. Jacob tugged her inside the room and shut the door again. Still not talking he guided a confused Bella over to his bed and pushed her down on it.

"Jake, I..."

Jacob shook his head fiercely, his chin length black hair covering his face. He did not want her to talk. He climbed on his bed and pulled her down with him so that they were both lying flat on their backs. Shifting around, he turned on his side and buried his head in Bella's shoulder. Her long hair had fanned out around her as she lay back on the bed and she was just about to speak again when she felt tears soak her cool skin.

* * *

The funeral was over and everyone had returned to the Black's house. Sue Clearwater and her daughter, Leah had arranged a small buffet and some drink. The remaining visitors were milling about, speaking quietly. Harry and Charlie were keeping a close eye on Billy. The latter was sitting on a chair, eyes glazed and staring into space. His cheeks were wet with tears. His daughter's Rebecca and Rachel sat side by side on the couch picking at some of the food that Sue had passed to them. Little Seth Clearwater followed his mom about nervously. He kept panicking that she was going to disappear, just like Jake's mom. Jacob and Bella had retreated back to his room as soon as they had returned.

Jacob had not spoken one word throughout the whole funeral. He kept a tight hold of Bella's hand and followed her wherever she went, letting her take the lead. It felt odd to Bella to have someone so reliant on her; sure she had to look after herself a lot of the time as Renee was very flaky, but it made her feel empowered being able to help Jacob in this way, even if it was only by being by his side.

Another thirty minutes passed in this way as they both just lay back on the bed, not speaking. The noise of their breathing sounded loud to Bella's ears. She turned her head to find that Jacob was gazing at her, his dark eyes moist with tears.

"You can cry again if you want. I cry a lot when I feel lonely. With my mom the way she is, I am alone a lot." Bella found herself saying.

Jacob reached out again and held her hand. He lifted it up and played with her fingers, before lacing them with his own.

"Thank you..." his whisper was so low that Bella had to lean forward to hear it.

"You're welcome." Bella replied softly. She felt him shuffle forward again and bury his head in her shoulder as he had done previously.

* * *

Charlie closed the door quietly to Jacob's room. He had gone to check on the two of them as they had been so quiet. He had peered into the room to find them sprawled on Jacob's bed fast asleep. Jacob was still holding onto Bella's hand as he had done for most of the day. Charlie left them in peace and rejoined Billy and Harry and his family. Everyone else had finally left.

"How are they?" Sue asked as she saw Charlie return.

"They are both asleep. I thought it best to leave them. Having Bella with him seems to be helping Jake." he replied.

"She's a good girl," Sue said kindly and she saw a hint of a smile form on Charlie's lips at the praise.

"Yes, she is. Look I am going to stay here tonight and keep an eye on Billy." he lowered his voice so that Billy would not hear, but his old friend still seemed out of it.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. I was going to, but as Bella is asleep you might as well. Sue and I will take the twins back with us tonight. Give Billy one less thing to worry about." Harry suggested.

"Good idea. Thanks Harry." Charlie said tiredly.

Harry patted Charlie on the shoulder and rounded up his children. Sue took hold of the twin's hands and they followed her dutifully out of the house, they did not spare their father a glance or say goodbye to their brother. Charlie frowned and exchanged a look with Harry. They were the most self absorbed pair he had ever met.

"I'll see you tomorrow Billy, alright." Harry murmured gently.

Billy came out of his stupor and just nodded at him. "Thanks for coming." he replied dully.

Harry gave him a brief hug before following his wife and the children out of the house.

Charlie watched them go and gave a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Bella woke up in alarm as she heard Jacob calling out in his sleep. He was thrashing from side to side, tears rolling down his cheeks. She sat up next to him and fretted about what to do.

"Mom...mom..." He mumbled.

Tentatively Bella brushed his cheek wither hand. "Jake," She whispered.

Jacob's eyes flew open at her touch and he stared at her in shock for a few seconds before recognition kicked in."Bells?"

"Yeah, it's Bella. You were having a nightmare, Jake."

Jacob ignored her reference to his bad dream. "I prefer Bells," He replied, referencing the nickname her dad had for her.

Bella shrugged, "Okay, I don't mind if that's the name you prefer."

"It is. I like it better." Jacob's voice was husky with emotion.

Bella tore her eyes away from his intense gaze and glanced around the darkened room. How long had they both been asleep? It was now night time, her father must have decided to stay over and keep an eye on Billy. She began to edge away from Jacob so that she could get up from the bed. His hand shot out and caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked in confusion.

"Err...It's late. I better go and see my dad."

Jacob pulled her back down on the bed and she landed on the mattress with a thud. "Stay here."

Bella bit her lip nervously. She finally gave in and relaxed as she felt his arm slide across her waist and he settled his head on her shoulder.

"I need you here..." She heard him mumble near her ear. "I will always need you."

Bella heard his breathing becoming even again as he drifted into sleep. She was now wide awake and she stared up at the darkened ceiling, watching the faint light from the moon create shadows across the room.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading...more coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathing is Easy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Two-Coping**

"How is he?" Harry asked Charlie, he looked at the dark circles ringing his friend's eyes and guessed he had been awake for most of the night.

Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Bad, he couldn't settle. I caught him raiding the fridge for beer and he exploded when he couldn't find any. Woke poor Jake and Bells up, I had a fight to get him to take his insulin shot this morning. I am going to stay here another few nights, would you and Sue be able to keep the twins with you? Billy is no fit state right now."

"Of course," Harry said his voice full of sympathy. "It's the least we can do. What about Jake and your Bella though?"

"Well Bells has been really supportive of Jake, which is helping to distract him. I think they will be fine as long as I can get through to Billy."

"Want me to have a word?" Harry asked.

"You can try; it can't make things any worse anyway."

Charlie led the way back into the house and Harry got his first good look at Billy and his heart dropped. He looked like a broken man. His long, black hair was tied back loosely, a grey streak running down one side. Harry had never seen that before. His face looked ashen and drawn. Billy was rifling through his wallet, pulling out any loose change. When he saw Harry he held the money out to him, his hand trembling with the effort.

"Good you're here; this old fool won't get me a beer. Go to the store would ya." Billy demanded.

Harry exchanged a dark look with Charlie; he certainly hadn't been exaggerating about their friend's decline. Hunkering down in front of Billy, he took the money and chucked it back on the table. "You know this is not the answer Billy. You have to think of the children, you can't let yourself fall apart." he said bluntly.

Billy glared at him and reaching for his cane, he struggled to rise. Harry held out his hand to assist, but Billy shoved it away."I have lost my wife! Am I not allowed to grieve?" he yelled.

Harry stared back him. "Yes you are, but the way you are carrying on it won't be just Sarah that lies in the ground." he shot back at him. "You need to take your insulin."

Billy shook his cane at them both and nearly fell backwards, he managed to right himself and he began to shuffle back to his room. "Get out; you are both no longer welcome in my home."

"You said that last night as well." Charlie called after him.

All he got in reply was a slamming door.

"I see what you mean, chief." Harry sighed.

* * *

Jacob and Bella had heard everything. They stared at each other, the silence growing uncomfortable. Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. "Sorry, you must think my dad is awful." he mumbled.

Bella bit her lip, feeling extremely awkward. She saw Jacob's crestfallen expression and she reached out for his hand instinctively and wound her fingers through his. "Hey, it's okay. I mean if you lived with my mom you would be used to things like that."

Jacob clutched onto her hand tightly. "Really? Is she that bad?"

"Once she went out on a date, I was only six. She had no one to look after me, so she put me to bed and promised me that she would be back by midnight. I woke up in the morning and she was still not home. I panicked so called the police." Bella confided.

Jacob's eyes were like saucers as he listened to her. "You did, what did the police do?"

"My mom got back before they arrived, after she found out what I had done she managed to persuade them that I was just acting up and that she had been there all along. They gave me a lecture about wasting police time and left. "Bella admitted, she hung her head, worried that Jacob would think she was awful speaking about things like that.

A warm hand caressed her cheek before lifting her head up. "Its okay, Bells. You know that is your mom's fault right. I mean she shouldn't have left you alone like that."

"Yeah, I know," Bella's cheeks were tinged with red. She bit her lip again, "I just wish things could have been different so I could live with my dad, but he is too busy to look after me."

Jacob frowned. "Who told you that? Charlie?"

"My mom, I asked her once and she said that my dad was married to his job and that he complained enough about having me for the short time that I do visit. I mean I tried to get out of it earlier this year to give him some time but mom said that I should keep my mouth shut and stop causing trouble for everyone."Bella was not used to making such long speeches. It felt like Jake was a truth serum and was forcing her to admit things she had kept hidden forever.

"Bells..."

"Yeah..."

"I think your dad needs to know. I mean I have overhead him loads of times telling my parents how much he misses you."

Bella stared at him in confusion. "Really, but I...I mean...my mom...and he never said anything to me like that."

Jacob shrugged. "I have no idea what goes through adult's minds, but I think that maybe your mom has been lying to you."

This time it was Bella who clung to Jacob as she wept.

* * *

Charlie saw Jacob and Bella finally emerge from his room. He had heard someone crying and presumed it was Jacob, but it was his daughter's face that was wet with tears. "What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked in alarm.

Jacob led Bella forward and waited for her to speak, but instead she hung her head, hiding her face behind her curtain of hair. He gave her hand a squeeze and spoke the words that she couldn't bring herself to say, "Charlie, it's about Bells' mom.

"Renee? What about her? Bells talk to me..." He pleaded with her.

Bella shook her head and shrank against Jake's side. "Nothing," she mumbled.

Jacob felt her shaking with nerves beside him and finally spilled everything to Charlie; he saw the older man's face redden, especially when he told him about the time Renee had left her alone. After he finished speaking, a tense silence reigned. Charlie's eyes were narrowed and both of the children could feel the anger coming off of him in waves.

"Bells, you know that I love you and what your mom said about me having no time for you was a lie, right?" he asked her after finally getting his anger under control.

Bella finally raised her head. "It is?" she mumbled.

Striding forward Charlie engulfed her in an unaccustomed hug. "Yes, it is."

For the first time in ages a smile lit up her face at his words.

* * *

Billy sat at the table and listened to Charlie vent about his ex wife, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the first time since Sarah had passed he gave a thought about someone else. Charlie's news had finally pulled him out of his funk.

"What a selfish bitch." Billy declared. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Fucking ring her and tell her I know what she has been doing. God, I have been too lenient with that woman. The worst part is Billy, that Bella was too afraid to tell me herself. Your son had to do it." Charlie revealed.

"Sometimes our kids find it hard to talk to us Chief. Look at the way I acted today, like a spoiled child. I have three children relying on me and all I could think about was myself. Our children have been acting more mature than we have." he mused regretfully.

"I have really screwed up Billy," Charlie muttered.

"Who was it last night telling me to pull my head out of my ass, you! Now take your own advice and keep that little girl where she belongs. Renee is too selfish to look after her. Do something about it." Billy actually thumped his fist on the table.

"You can be a right royal pain in the ass, Billy Black when you are right." Charlie said, giving him a small smile.

"Damn right," Billy replied.

* * *

Bella and Jacob were hiding out in the garage not too far from the house. It was really two metal sheds bolted together to create a large space. An old red Chevy truck was parked at the back, it was perched up on bricks as the wheels had been removed. Bella had gasped when she had seen it, immediately going over and running her hand over the bodywork.

"Jake, this is amazing. Is this your dad's truck? I wish it was mine."

Jacob let out a gentle laugh; "Yeah, this truck is way old." he banged on the bodywork, making a loud clanging sound. "They don't build them like this anymore, it's like a tank."

"It's beautiful; I bet your dad must love it." She said in wonder.

"Not really, it costs too much to run, needs a lot of fixing up. Maybe one day I will do that for you." He said.

"You would do that for me?" Bella's voice was full of surprise.

Jacob paused and looked at her intently. Sometimes it was hard for Bella to remember he was only ten years of age. His dad's illness and mom's tragic death had matured him. "Of course, I have at least four years before you can drive the thing anyway."

A giggle escaped from Bella and she put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, Jake. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Bells. It's nice just to be able to talk and feel normal for a while, you know. Don't apologize for feeling happy. My mom had a great laugh." he said softly.

"I remember..." Bella replied. She felt Jake's hand reaching out for hers, his touch always felt so soothing,

A sunny grin crossed Jake's face and Bella felt her own lips forming into a smile.

"See..." Jacob whispered as he tugged on her hand to pull her closer.

* * *

Jacob and Bella walked back inside the house to see Billy and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table having an animated discussion. As soon as they heard the two of them approach they stopped speaking and looked at them expectantly. Jacob was relieved to see that his dad's eyes were much brighter; his whole demeanor seemed to have changed. Whatever magic had worked in his short absence he was glad of it.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Hey son, why don't you and Bella sit down?" Billy said, gesturing toward the empty chairs.

Both did so, Bella perched reluctantly on the edge of her seat, her legs swinging back and forth nervously. Her mind was working overtime. She should never have admitted to Jake what had happened with her mom. Guilt overwhelmed her and she avoided her dad's concerned gaze.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie inquired.

"Am I in trouble?" She mumbled. A warm hand caught hold of hers and she raised her head and glanced at Jake. He gave her a reassuring smile, it made her feel stronger and she finally looked at her dad.

"Of course not, kiddo," Charlie rushed to reassure her. "I know that things with your mom have not been great lately. I was wondering if you would like to stay with your old dad for a while. If you do then I will talk to your mom about it."

"You won't tell her what I said," Bella asked him nervously, her brown eyes shining with anxiety.

Charlie felt his insides clench in anger at the panic in her tone. He was definitely going to be confronting Renee with her disgusting behaviour, but he wasn't going to tell Bells that, she seemed so fragile.

"No Bells, don't worry; leave your mom to me. So is that a yes?"

Bella stared around at all of them, from Billy's encouraging smile to Jacob's happy grin and finally her father's anxious gaze.

Taking a deep breath, Bella gave her answer. "Yes, can I stay, please?"

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathing is Easy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N- A big thank you to everyone who kindly left reviews on the last chapter. **_

**Chapter Three-Confrontation**

Charlie dialed Renee's home number, he had been consistently trying to reach her through her cell, but it just went to voice mail each time. He had left several angry messages but so far she had failed to communicate with him. As always she was avoiding confrontation. The phone rang for a couple of minutes and he was just about to hang up when a male voice he did not recognize answered.

"Hello..."

"I am looking for Renee, have I got the wrong number?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"No man, she's here. Oh hang on, who is this?" The man sounded stoned when he spoke.

"This is her ex husband, Charlie Swan." Charlie's voice was steely as he waited for the stranger to reply.

"Oh you're the dude who walked out on his family. Yeah, Ren has told me all about you." The man's voice had turned nasty.

Charlie's face reddened and he felt intense anger wash over him. "I think you will find that the bitch has been lying to you. She was the one who left me, now get your sorry ass off of this phone and let me speak to her. It's about her daughter...tell Renee that Bella has told me everything."

The man had no answer to that, Charlie heard him calling out for Renee.

"Who the fuck is it, Phil?" Renee yelled back.

"Your ex, he wants to talk to you about the kid. He says that Bella has told him everything, whatever that means. He also said that is was you who left him. Have you been feeding me a load of bull again, Ren? I told you before that I won't put up with your lies anymore."

Charlie stood on the end of the phone, completely stunned. Who was this Phil character? Bella had never mentioned that Renee was dating another man. Once again it brought home to him how little he knew about his daughter's life in Phoenix. He heard the guy called Phil and Renee arguing as she pleaded with him to believe her version. It seemed that Renee had been lying to them all.

Eventually a door slammed and Renee finally came onto the phone. "Look what you have done Charlie by spewing your shit at Phil. You just can't let the past go can you?" She spat.

Charlie regained his composure. He did not want a pointless argument over the phone with her. He wanted to say his piece and end the conversation; she was pissing him off already. "Shut your mouth woman and listen. I don't care about you or any idiot who decides to give you the time of day. Bella has asked to live with me. I know that you have been filling her head with a lot of lies, telling her that I was too busy to spend time with my little girl. You disgust me; she has also informed me about the times you have left her alone to go out on your so called dates."

"That's not true, she's making it up. You don't know how hard I have had it bringing her up by myself. She is just attention seeking." Renee interjected heatedly.

"Unbelievable. I had a feeling you would deny it all. This is a courtesy call Renee to tell you that Bells will now be living with me. If you try to put a stop to that I will happily drag you through the courts and bring up every bit of dirt I can on you and there is plenty by the looks of it. "Charlie ranted, his temper getting the better of him, Renee always knew how to rile him up.

"You can't do that, I have full custody..."

"I can and I will. Goodbye." Charlie slammed the phone down cutting her off. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to regain control.

* * *

Billy watched Bella sitting curled up next to Jacob on the sofa. He had told Charlie that Bella could stay with them while he made a private call to Renee. Jacob was trying to fill the silence by chattering away to her, but Bella seemed to be in a trance, constantly chewing on her lower lip. It was obvious she was fretting over what her mother's reaction was going to be.

"Jake, come over here a minute." Billy called out to his son.

Jacob left Bella's side reluctantly and strolled over to his dad. "What's up?"

"I think we need to provide young Bella with a distraction to take her mind off of her mother. Can you think of anything she has shown an interest in?" Billy inquired.

Jacob's brow furrowed as he pondered over what his dad had asked. An image came into his mind of the day before when Bella had been so delighted at the sight of his father's old Chevy.

"She expressed an interest in that old metal monster you insist in keeping in the garage..." he revealed.

Billy's eyes lit up. "She did? That girl has good taste. If the damn thing wasn't so slow I would spend the money on fixing it up. "

"Well I told Bells that I would do that so she can drive it one day."

Billy raised his eyebrows at this pronouncement. "I see, what about asking your old man, huh?"

Jacob looked crestfallen. "I thought you weren't interested in it anymore so..."

"Jake, I am messing with you. Of course you can fix it up for Bella. Listen you have given me an idea, why don't you make it a project for the both of you? Get her to help you fix it up, even if she just sits there and passes you the spanners. It will take her mind off this business with her mother."

Jacob gave his dad a big grin. "Wow for an old man you have some great ideas." He said jokingly.

Billy swatted him around the back of the head. "Get out of here."

Jacob chuckled and turned around to rejoin Bella. Billy watched as his son pulled her up from her seat and dragged her outside to the garage.

* * *

Bella's mouth dropped open as she heard Jacob's grandiose plan. "You want me to help? I have no idea about mechanics."

Jacob waved a spanner at her. "You know what this is, right?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Duh! I am not that dense." She said sarcastically.

"That's a start. Look, Bells I really need the distraction, "he lied smoothly. " I really miss my mom and I thought this would help both of us. Please, will you help me?"

Bella couldn't stop giggling as he batted his long eyelashes at her and made a sad face. This kid was so adorable, her heart melted and she nodded her head in agreement. Jacob dropped the spanner, giving a loud whoop. Before Bella realized what was happening he grabbed her in a tight bear hug and lifted her up. Even though he was younger, Jacob was tall for his age and already towered over her. He whirled her round and they both burst out laughing as their head's spun.

Jacob put her down and they both regained their senses. Bella was smiling at him and she reached out and caught his hand in her own.

"Thank you." She murmured softly.

"Anytime, Bells." Jacob replied. Their eyes met and they stared intently at each other for a long time.

* * *

Charlie finished telling Billy about his conversation with Renee."Was she always such a bitch, Billy? Have I been wearing rose coloured glasses this whole time?"

Billy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Look Charlie, you remember how you were when you first met Renee, you were infatuated by her. You nearly punched me once when I told you what I thought about her."

"Yeah, I seem to recall a slight argument once." he said grudgingly.

Billy laughed at his interpretation of events. "You called me an interfering bastard and that we were no longer friends."

Charlie grimaced as he recalled what he had said back then. "Alright, I was drunk off my ass at the time."

"Yeah and why was that?" Billy pressed.

"Because I caught Renee kissing another man," Charlie admitted."Although she denied it at the time and said he had made a pass at her. Was I really always such a gullible fool?"

Billy shook his head. "No chief, you just loved her that's all."

Silence reigned between the two men as they sat contemplating the recent turn of events. Their reverie was interrupted by the return of Jake and Bella. The two of them entered the house laughing and covered in engine oil.

"What the hell happened, Bells?" Charlie asked in surprise.

Bella looked at him sheepishly. "Jake asked me to pass him the can of oil, but I tripped and he caught me but it went over us both."

Billy and Charlie exchanged an amused glance and to Bella's dismay both men suddenly burst out laughing, all the tension oozing out of them as tears rolled down their cheeks.

* * *

Bella set the plates down on the table and they all took their places. The smell of a roast cooking was making all their mouths water in anticipation. She dished up the vegetables and roast potatoes. Charlie carved the chicken and helped her serve up the rest.

"I raise a toast to Bella Swan, thank you for making this lovely dinner." Billy declared holding up his cold beer.

Charlie laughed and held his up too. Both men clinked cans and took a long draught, smiling as the cool liquid slid down their throats. Bella blushed at the praise and Jacob just rolled his eyes at his dad's antics.

"This is great Bells. My sister's can't cook like this." Jacob said as he stabbed a potato with his fork and shoved it in whole.

"Oi where are your manners, Jacob?" Billy demanded, chewing with his mouth full.

"When you find yours dad, I might remember mine." Jake said playfully as he winked at Bella.

Bella sat silently, eating her dinner slowly as she listened to the teasing banter between the others. A smile formed on her lips, she had never felt so happy in her whole life.

* * *

Charlie insisted that Bella sit and relax while he and Jake did the clearing up. Billy followed her into the main room and they watched a cooking show together in companionable silence. Bella was riveted by the show, Billy saw her sneak out a pen and paper and start jotting down the recipe. She was such a sweet girl and his son adored her.

Billy sat back and gave out a heavy sigh; today had been a good day. His mind had been taken off of his grief for a while but he felt his melancholy begin to take its grip. He needed to keep it together, the twins were due home tomorrow and he needed to show his own daughter's that they could rely on him. Charlie's cell phone rang and Billy saw his friend frown as he answered the call. His gut instinct told him it was Renee.

"I might just stretch these old legs," Billy informed Bella as he grabbed hold of his cane and hauled himself to his feet.

Bella smiled at him and then returned her attention to the cooking show. Billy made his way out of the room and onto the front porch of his house. He knew that Charlie would eventually follow him. Five minutes passed and the sound of boots on the wooden flooring indicated that Billy's hunch had been correct. Charlie emerged from the house, a grim expression on his face.

"Was that Renee?" Billy asked.

Charlie nodded and his jaw clenched. "She is coming here, wants to hear Bella tell her to her face that she wants to live with me."

"That damn woman! It will be alright chief; Bella is stronger now that she has been here. I am sure she will tell Renee how she really feels." Billy said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Charlie murmured. Both men turned to look out into the dark night, having nothing more to say.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Breathing is Easy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-A big thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. As some of you have guessed this is a story originally posted by NikkiB1973. She has kindly let me adopt the story as she never finished it herself. The first few chapters are hers, I am sorry I forgot to put that on the first chapter. Amber :)**_

**Chapter 4-Renee**

Bella glanced at the bedside clock, the red numbers glowed in the dark night showing that it was one o'clock in the morning; her tired eyes scanned the twin's room. She was sleeping in there until Rachel and Rebecca returned from the Clearwater's later that day. Throwing back the covers, Bella slid out of the bed and padded across the room until she found her slippers. She put them on and gently opened the door to the room, it squeaked slightly and she cringed, hoping that no one had heard. She listened intently for a moment; but there was not a sound. Tiptoeing carefully, Bella crept down the hallway until she reached the main living room. Her dad, Charlie, was sprawled out on the couch, one arm flung over his face as he slept. Faint snores emanated from his open mouth.

Biting her lip, Bella continued on her way, trying to keep her breathing under control. She did not want to wake her dad and face the inevitable question about where she was going, she managed to reach the front door and gently opened it. She heard her dad shift around on the couch and give a snort as he continued snoring. She let out a sigh of relief when he remained asleep. Shuffling out of the front door, she finally made it outside.

The air was cool and the grass damp as she made her way through the dark night. Goose pimples pricked her skin as she put her arms around herself, trying to get warm. She could see the wispy cloud of her breath in the cold air as she began to jog toward her destination. Seconds later she reached the garage and headed inside. It was even darker inside the garage and her heart fluttered in panic as she negotiated her way toward the old red, Chevy. She held out her hand and patted the cold metal as she clambered inside and made herself comfortable on the driver's seat. Clutching tightly onto the steering wheel, Bella closed her eyes and imagined she was driving for real. One day she knew that this truck would take her to a place where she felt safe.

* * *

Jacob woke with a jolt, he had been dreaming of his mother. They were both at the beach and he was showing her a sandcastle that he had built. He recalled his mom smiling at him, but as he turned to add more sand to his creation, his mom disappeared and after that his dream had turned into a nightmare as he tried to search for her without success. His body was caked with sweat and he grimaced as he felt his clothes sticking to him. Jacob sat up and threw the duvet off of him; he climbed out of bed and decided to get a glass of water.

As he crept down the narrow hallway he saw that the door to the twin's room was open, he peeked in and realized that Bella was not in the room. His heart fluttered in his chest as he continued on his journey. Maybe she was doing the same and just getting a drink. Jacob found Charlie half falling off of the couch, deeply asleep; there was no sign of Bells. He began to panic as all sorts of scenarios entered his head. Surely she would not have run away? She had been so unhappy most of the evening, chewing on her lip and staring into space. He wished he had made her talk about her feelings but his dad had told him not to push her.

Jacob racked his brains, trying to think of where she would have gone. The only possible place was the garage, there was nothing but forest beyond the house and he could not imagine Bells entering that all alone. With no other ideas coming into his mind, Jacob left the house and ventured out to the garage. The door was slightly ajar and he knew that he had guessed correctly. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he glanced around the open space and his eyes finally drifted to the truck, there she was, slumped behind the wheel. Even from where he stood, Jake could see her shoulders shaking. Bella was crying.

"Bells?" he said hesitantly, his voice echoing around the metal cavern. Bella gasped as she heard his voice and she hid behind her long hair.

"Please go away, Jacob" she begged.

"No..." he whispered. He climbed into the passenger side of the truck and maneuvered across the bench seat until he was right next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I am wishing that I could just turn on the engine and drive right away from it all." Bella admitted sadly.

Jacob shifted closer and placed one of his warm hands over hers which were still clenched tightly around the wheel. "Take me with you then, Bells. Where would we go?"

Bella felt tears roll down her cheeks at his words. "You would really come with me?"

"I would follow you anywhere," Jacob admitted, his voice sounded husky in the darkness. "We're best friends, right?"

Bella turned to him; his face was close to hers as he gazed into her eyes, waiting for an answer. "Yes, you are my best friend in the whole world, Jacob."

She saw the outline of the smile that lit up his face at her reply. Even though her face was still wet with tears, she felt his arm slip around her shoulders and she leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. They sat in companionable silence as no more needed to be said. Eventually tiredness overtook them both and they drifted into sleep, wrapped in each others arms in the front seat of the old Chevy.

* * *

Charlie was unprepared for Renee's arrival; she had managed to catch an earlier flight and had not bothered to inform him. Billy had gone to pick up the twins and Jake and Bella were in the garage, working on the old Chevy. Charlie had been gathering his belongings together, getting ready to return home to Forks when a loud rapping on the door startled him.

He opened the door and was shocked to see an angry Renee on the doorstep. She barged her way in and stood in the middle of the room, hands on hips glaring around."I should have guessed you would be hiding out here? Isn't that what you always do? Where is Bella? I am booked on the return flight in six hours and I want her to be ready." She snapped.

"How the hell did you get here so quick? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Charlie shot back at her.

Renee gave him a smug smile. "What, you aren't glad to see me? I managed to get a cancellation on an overnight flight that is how desperate I am to get my daughter back. You accuse me of neglecting Bella, if I was so awful why would I be here now?"

Charlie felt his jaw clench in frustration. Poor Bella had no idea that her mom was already here, she could walk in at any moment and would be totally unprepared. He ran his hand through his hair and began to pace the room. "I have no idea what game you are playing? You could have warned us about your arrival. Poor Bella has no..."

"You mean you wanted time to coach her into what to say. Well I will not let you influence her, Charlie. You are only doing this because I have met another man; this is all down to pure old fashioned jealousy. Phil is twice the man you ever were." She yelled at him sarcastically.

"I couldn't give a shit who you are with; I have no interest in you other than the fact that we have a child together. Bella has told me everything, Renee. I know about you leaving her alone to go on your pathetic dates." Charlie's temper was beginning to get the better of him again as Renee continued to taunt him.

"I told you, Bella lied about that to get attention, I would never do..."

A loud cry from the open doorway made both Charlie and Renee turn around. Bella was standing next to Jacob and they were staring at the two adults in alarm. "Mom, that's not right. I didn't lie..." Bella's whole frame was shaking and if it was not for Jacob holding her arm she would have collapsed.

Renee's eyes narrowed as she looked at her daughter. Bella had never dared voice an opinion like that before and she was finding it hard to dispute it. In the end she hid behind her cold mask and she stalked toward Bella and grabbed her arm roughly. "Come on, I have paid out a lot of money to get here to take you home, so stop lying and being such an ungrateful brat so that we can leave."

Charlie was appalled at Renee's actions, he caught hold of his ex-wife's arm and managed to get her to let go of Bella. "What are you doing? You hurt her..."

Tears of anger welled in Renee's eyes and she shoved Charlie away from her. "Do not tell me how to treat my daughter? Bella, come on..." She demanded.

Jacob put his arms around Bella as she began to cry in earnest and he glared daggers at her mother. Bella turned and hid her head in his shoulder. Renee was getting increasingly frustrated with the whole situation. In her frazzled mind she had expected to swoop in, claim Bella and leave immediately. Charlie had never put up a fight before and Bella had always done as she was told. This was outrageous. She turned and vented her anger on Charlie once again.

"I have no idea what lies you have filled her head with, but you can't stop me taking her back to Phoenix..." She ranted at him.

"Get out Renee..." Charlie said quietly. He was no longer interested in her threats. Seeing Bella so distraught had brought him back to his senses. He now just wanted Renee to leave so that he could reassure his daughter.

"You can't order me out; this isn't even your house..." She said sardonically.

"No, but it is mine. GET OUT! "Billy Black's deep tones made Renee spin around in shock. She saw him standing behind Bella and his son. His two daughters' were next to him, eyes wide as they took in the dramatic scene in front of them.

Renee felt her anger dissipate as she gazed around at them all. She took in the imposing figure of Billy and then the disgusted look on Charlie's face. Bella was still hiding her face in Jacob's shoulder and refused to look at her mother. The twins had begun to whisper excitedly to each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

Swallowing nervously, Renee gave one more plea to Bella. "Please, Bella, come on? You love your mom, right? We have fun, don't we? Remember it's us girls against the world."

"Stop manipulating her, Renee. That's enough." Charlie interjected, his tone laced with loathing.

Renee stiffened and gave him another fierce glare. "Alright Charlie Swan, you take her on, see how long it is before you get sick of being tied down with the responsibility of having to care for her." She shouted at him. Turning on her heel, she shoved her way through Billy and the twins and marched out of the house.

Bella's head shot up as she saw her mom leaving. She pulled away from Jacob and stumbled her way after her mother, calling out that she was sorry.

"Mommy, come back. Mom, please...mom"

Renee ignored her pleas and got into the dark saloon that she had rented. Turning the key in the ignition, she put her foot down and the wheels spun, spraying dirt up into the air before she hastily pulled away from the house, leaving her distraught daughter calling after her.

* * *

Charlie closed the door to Jacob's room and made his way back to the kitchen. Billy had already poured him a beer.

"How is she?" he asked gently.

"Asleep, I don't know how she would be if your son wasn't able to calm her. I feel so fucking useless Billy. That woman...I can't...I just can't..." Charlie's fist hit the table as he vented his frustration at Renee's upsetting behavior.

"You have to stop letting your temper get the better of you. Bella needs your support Charlie. Renee has gone and you need to show that girl how much you love her, she is hurting deeply right now." Billy advised him.

"I know..." Charlie grabbed the beer and took a deep swallow. "Where are the twins?"

"Finally in bed, it's hard without Sarah. They always took notice of her; they always managed to get around me." Billy admitted. "Looks like we are both going to have to learn as we go Chief..."

"It seems so. Thanks for today Billy, I don't think..."

Billy brushed his apologies aside. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right..." Charlie gave him a grudging smile and the two men drained their beers.

_**A/N-thank you for reading!**_


End file.
